Mi Bella Su Crepúsculo
by Esmeralda C
Summary: Tras dejar el orfanato Bella llega a Forks con la ilusión de empezar una nueva vida. Nunca imaginó lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Descubrir que las criaturas de leyenda que la atemorizaban son reales, pero no tan aterradoras. Entre ellas encontrará la familia que nunca tuvo y el amor que siempre soñó.
1. Chapter 1

**Este relato está dedicado a tres personas. Mi pareja, que con paciencia franciscana soporta esta locura mía. Pauli Aguilar," evil twin", mi hacedora personal de milagros. Y en último lugar, pero no menos importante, Titi Cullen, un "estuchito de monerías" muy particular.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Aviso: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulo Uno**_

Vida nueva.

Ciudad nueva.

¿Esperanzas nuevas? Sí, eso sin duda. Era lo único que tenía y que había tenido siempre, la firme ilusión de que su vida tenía que cambiar. Fuera de las paredes del orfanato seguro que había cosas maravillosas esperando por ella.

De momento, allí estaba, en la estación de autobuses de Port Angels buscando en el periódico local la posibilidad de conseguir a buen precio y de forma rápida un vehículo que cumpliera con sus exigencias. Y no es que fueran muchas, pero sus posibilidades económicas eran escasas.

Camino de Forks; increíblemente todo se había solucionado de forma eficaz. Licencia conseguida y pago en metálico efectuado. No es que su coche fuese un último modelo, sin duda dejó de serlo varias décadas atrás, pero servía para sus propósitos, moverse por el pueblo e ir al Instituto.

Sí, al Instituto. Bella sólo tiene diecisiete años. Ha dejado "su hogar" de Phoenix de la forma que menos imaginó y deseó. Por culpa del acoso que allí sufrió y para no levantar publicidad no deseada, le ofrecieron la mayoría de edad anticipada, una pensión de ayuda mientras esté estudiando y una cierta cantidad de dinero para subsistir. En cierta forma la compraron pero ella ha sacado provecho de ello y allá va, hacia su nuevo destino.

Lleva la dirección apuntada. Forks es pequeño, no puede ser muy difícil dar con la casa. Sabe que está en las afueras, lindando con el bosque. Más bien una cabaña de madera de una sola planta. Cocina-comedor-salón, cuarto de baño y dos dormitorios. Más que suficiente.

—¿Dónde demonios estará la dichosa casa? Juraría que ya he pasado por aquí antes. —Si pudiera gritar lo estaría haciendo—. Esto no puede ser tan complicado.

—Perdona, ¿me podrías indicar dónde queda esta dirección?, creo que me he perdido.

Un chico alto, moreno, sin duda un nativo, la mira sorprendido.

Es muy guapa y desde luego estaba perdida, pensó el joven que se encontraba parado en el arcén.

—Hola, me llamo Jacob. —Ante todo educación, se dijo—, no queda muy lejos de aquí. Te puedo llevar, sólo sígueme.

Él pertenecía a la tribu de los Quileutes y este era el camino para ir a su poblado.

Bella lo pensó por un momento, un chico solo en la carretera con una moto y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Gracias, me llamo Bella y perdona que no me presentara antes, pero si puedes sólo indicarme la ruta, no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo. —Lo que significaba que no se fiaba mucho de él.

—No te preocupes, en realidad voy en esa dirección. Vamos.

Y sin esperar respuesta arrancó la moto y se fue. Bella por un segundo no reaccionó, pero tuvo que acelerar para no perderlo.

—Llegamos —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Deja que te ayude a bajar las cosas. ¿Vas a vivir aquí? ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? ¿No tienes familia? ¿Estás sola? —No pudo frenar la batería de preguntas.

—Vaya interrogatorio —contestó echándose a reír—. Sí, voy a vivir aquí.

No quiso responder las demás cuestiones, después de todo no lo conocía. ¡¿Y si fuera un loco pervertido?! Mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

Y allí estaba, en su casa. Se sentía extraño, ella nunca había tenido un "hogar", decididamente el orfanato nunca lo fue. Pero ahora esta cabaña le pertenecía (al menos mientras pagara el alquiler) y conseguiría sentirla suya. Echó un vistazo al exterior, el bosque le abastecería de leña para la chimenea y el Supermercado no quedaba muy lejos al igual que el Instituto. Sí, estaba satisfecha y feliz. Aquí empezaría de nuevo.

Era el chisme del momento. Había una nueva familia en el pueblo. ¡Y qué familia! Pensaban algunos. Los Cullen.

Habían llegado procedentes de Alaska. El matrimonio, Carlisle y Esme ya llevaban cerca de un mes allí para acondicionar la casa que llevaba tanto tiempo cerrada. Ése era un trabajo que ella adoraba. Se dedicaba a la decoración de interiores y restauración de viejas mansiones. Su esposo, Carlisle, era un afamado médico que había decidido tomarse un año sabático.

Él es un enamorado de su profesión, pero después de muchos años de práctica ininterrumpida (cerca de doscientos), ha decidido tomarse un descanso. El resto de los integrantes de su familia llegaron por etapas. Primero, Alice y Jasper, como ella decía "hay montones de cosas por hacer, tiendas que visitar…". Después llegaron Rose y Emmett, que ayudaron con los últimos preparativos. Y en último lugar, Edward.

¡Oh perdón! Olvidé mencionarlo. Los Cullen son… vampiros.

Primer día de instituto. Nada que no esperase, llegar a su hora correcta, recoger el horario de clases así como el plano del Centro, ser la diana de todas las miradas… Eso era lo que peor llevaba. Ser la nueva. No le gustaba sentirse observada. Siempre había procurado pasar desapercibida, era lo mejor, pero aquí iba a ser imposible. Al menos hoy.

Había un gran revuelo entre los alumnos de la preparatoria, deseaban conocer a los nuevos. Los rumores eran muy variados; a saber, una chica que vivía sola (la envidia y deseo de muchos), y un grupo de hermanos que levantaban suspiros por donde pasaban.

La llegada de los Cullen no decepcionó a nadie. Coches de alta gama, ropa de diseño, andares despreocupados y una belleza que debería estar prohibida. Ellos lo sabían, por supuesto, Edward tenía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de los demás, mientras que Alice podía predecir el futuro, con lo cual nada de esto les cogió por sorpresa. Sólo una cosa se les escapó, Bella. Ellos no eran los únicos en llamar la atención, el género masculino del alumnado no perdía de vista a una castaña de pelo largo y ondulado, aunque ella no los tomaba en cuenta.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Bella se sentó sola en sus clases, no quería que la distrajeran con charlas insulsas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió a su taquilla a dejar sus libros y cambiarlo por uno de lectura. "Orgullo y prejuicio" ocupaba ahora su tiempo. Compró una porción de pizza y un agua, dirigiéndose a una mesa vacía del rincón. Los Cullen hicieron lo mismo, tenían que interpretar una farsa, así que cogieron cada uno su comida y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la de Bella.

Edward estaba frustrado y de malhumor. En todos sus años de vampiro era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido. No podía leer la mente de Bella. Increíble. El único caso. Oía todo lo que pensaban los demás (habilidad muy útil para proteger a la familia de curiosos), pero en cuanto a ella… nada. Una pared en blanco.

Alice estaba contenta, sabía que hoy era un día importante para todos ellos. Había tenido mucho cuidado en ocultar sus pensamientos, aunque su querido Jasper había sentido su estado de ánimo (ese era el don de él), pero ella no iba a decir nada, sólo forzaría un poco las cosas.

—Alice no te atrevas —murmuró entre dientes Edward—, ni se te ocurra.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué planeas enana? —A Emmett le encantaban los juegos.

Alice puso cara de ofendida.

—Edward no seas aguafiestas. Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

—Alguien puede explicar…

No hubo tiempo de más preguntas. Alice se levantó y resueltamente se dirigió a la mesa de Bella.

—Hola, me llamo Alice y vamos a ser las mejores amigas.

Bella no se lo podía creer. Se dirigía a ella.

—Hola, me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero Bella. ¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó con duda.

—Claro, aunque pensándolo mejor —tomó las cosas de la mesa de Bella—, ven tú a sentarte con nosotros.

Dicho y hecho. Rosalie no se lo podía creer, echaba humo. Como se le ocurría traer a una humana, a la mesa de unos vampiros que no comen. ¡Y a la hora del almuerzo! Definitivamente Alice no pensaba, actuaba y punto. Los demás estaban perplejos. "¿_Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?" _ le gritó mentalmente Edward. Jasper se envaró en su asiento.

—Chicos, he invitado a sentarse con nosotros a Bella, ella estaba sola y…

Bella ya no escuchó más. Estaba aturdida. Tener cinco pares de ojos pendientes de ella era el colmo. Alice seguía hablando sobre algo de ir de compras, ni caso. Rosalie era la que menos disimulaba su descontento. No entendía su actitud, alguien con una belleza como la de ella no debería de tener problemas porque otra le pueda hacer sombra. En cuanto al resto, había de todo. El moreno grandullón parecía divertido, no paraba de sonreírle. El rubio delgado era cortés con ella, aunque un poco distante. Y Edward… bueno. Él era el más nervioso de todos. No dejaba de mirarla, pero tampoco se dirigía a ella directamente.

—Srta. Swan, siéntese junto al Sr. Cullen. Serán pareja de laboratorio durante el resto del semestre.

¡Un momento! —Pensó Bella— ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Con toda la verborrea de Alice, no oyó sonar el timbre para reanudar las clases y desde luego, ni se enteró de su llegada a la mesa de trabajo.

Edward la miraba de reojo. "Alice tiene que estar equivocada, pensaba, Bella es simpática, agradable, muy guapa y huele… Se golpeó mentalmente, ¡cómo que huele! También es verdad que no voy a negar lo evidente, me siento atraído por ella, me gustaría charlar, saber de sus gustos y preferencias. Tocar su pelo, acariciar sus… ¡Otra vez! Me tengo que centrar".

Estaba intrigada, pareciera de su compañero de mesa estuviera sosteniendo una batalla consigo mismo. Le vio apretar con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró bajito para no ser oídos. Él la miró con asombro. Ella se preocupaba por su salud. Irónico. Pero algo atisbó en los ojos de ella que le hizo enternecerse. Por primera vez en noventa años sintió calor en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. Sólo dolor de cabeza.

—Puedo darte algo si quieres. O te acompaño a la enfermería —dijo preocupada.

Y justo en ese momento Edward supo que no tenía argumentos válidos para enfrentarse al torrente de sentimientos que lo inundaban. Daba igual que ella oliera deliciosamente, que su paladar se inundara de ponzoña. Sólo le temía a algo, a que ella no pudiera corresponderle de la misma forma.

—¿Edward?

—No, gracias. Se pasará pronto.

Un ejercicio para Biología. Eso era lo que el profesor les había puesto como prueba para subir nota y que tendrían que hacer por parejas.

Ya al final de clases y en el aparcamiento.

—¡Bella! —La llamó— Ten mi número de móvil. Llámame para vernos y preparar el trabajo. Adiós.

Se quedó con la nota en la mano viendo como él y sus hermanos se marchaban. No le dio tiempo a decirle que ella no tenía teléfono y desde luego no pensaba ir al pueblo a uno público. Tendría que esperar al lunes.

—Alice, por favor, no me presiones —se mascaba la tragedia—. Ya te he dicho que necesito llevar mi ritmo.

—¿De qué ritmo habláis? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿Vamos de marcha?

Rosalie bufó.

—No tonto, Edward se ha enamorado y Alice quiere que se declare ya a Bella.

La casa era una tumba. Nadie se movió. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Y de pronto se abrieron los infiernos…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Emmett—. Nuestro Eddy enamorado. Se hizo mayor —chillaba, mientras se enjugaba una imaginaria lágrima.

—¡Mi querido niño ya encontró pareja! —Esme parecía querer explotar de felicidad.

—Por Dios —rogó Jasper—, controlad vuestras emociones. No puedo con ellas.

—Edward, ¿es eso cierto? —Carlisle era el más sorprendido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo mayor encontrara al amor de su vida, llevaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Alice no dejaba de dar saltos. Su mente era una montaña rusa. Las visiones se sucedían a un ritmo frenético, pero había una que se imponía sobre todas: Edward y Bella juntos.

Todos esperaban que dijera algo, que explicara lo que pasaba. Y así lo hizo. Cómo sin darse cuenta se vio pensando en ella, pendiente de ella, no respirando por ella… Se vio viviendo por ella. Sabía los problemas de estar con una humana, los peligros a los que la exponía. Las leyes que regían su mundo. Los Vulturis. Los que seguían una dieta alimenticia distinta a la de ellos. Sus instintos. Su fuerza. El autocontrol necesario para no dañarla involuntariamente. Pero nada importó, la había encontrado y nada ni nadie podrían impedir que estuvieran juntos.

Sábado por la tarde. Había una reunión de padres y alumnos que el Director del Instituto convocaba todos los años para inaugurar el nuevo curso. Cierto es que éste ya hacía semanas que había empezado, pero era una buena excusa para hacerse notar.

—¡Qué me pongo! ¿Qué me pongo? — susurraba sin parar, cuando dos golpes secos en la puerta la distrajeron.

—Hola Bella, pasaba por aquí y he decidido parar a verte. Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿puedo entrar?, no estarás ocupada, ¿verdad?

Jake. Desde el día que se conocieron en la carretera habían compartido unas cuantas charlas.

—Hola Jacob, pasa. La verdad me estaba arreglando para ir al Instituto.

—Será una broma. Hoy es sábado, no hay clases.

—Claro que no. Es un acto de bienvenida. De inicio del nuevo curso y tengo el tiempo justo. Lo siento.

Jake había sido muy amable con ella, le había mostrado el pueblo y presentado a sus amigos de la reserva. Todos la habían acogido muy bien. En especial Emily, congeniaban estupendamente.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Pero recuerda que el próximo fin de semana tienes que venir a la playa. Haremos una fogata, barbacoa y contaremos viejas leyendas de nuestro pueblo. Te divertirás.

—De acuerdo nos veremos allí. Siento las prisas y saluda a todos de mi parte.

Cinco minutos de retraso. Odiaba no ser puntual, pero al final se decidió por algo sencillo. Botas negras, falda de cuadros plisada, jersey de cuello alto y chaqueta negra. El pelo era una batalla perdida, por lo que se lo dejó suelto.

El gimnasio estaba lleno. Tuvo la sensación de que docenas de ojos la observaban, por lo que se deslizó por la pared de su derecha buscando un asiento libre. Antes de llegar, unos menudos brazos la abrazaban.

—Estás preciosa Bella. Sabía que no necesitarías mi ayuda. Ven conmigo, te presentaré a mis padres. Lo están deseando.

Y como siempre, antes de poder decir nada, allí estaba.

—Hola Bella, que gusto conocerte al fin. Me llamo Esme, soy la mamá de todos ellos —dijo, mientras indicaba con la cabeza al resto—. Déjame presentarte a mi esposo, Carlisle.

Éste, tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó en la mejilla.

—Un placer conocerte. En casa se habla mucho de ti, ¿verdad Edward? —sonrió socarronamente.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo.

—El gusto es mío. Son ustedes muy amables.

—Oh, cariño, por favor tutéanos. Nos harás sentirnos mayores.

Todos rieron por la broma. Ella no entendía nada, pero educadamente sonrió.

—¡Señora Cullen!, me alegro verla —chilló la Sra. Newton—. ¿Podría hablar con usted un segundo?, se trata de nuestros hijos…

Y tomándola del brazo se la llevó aparte.

Edward no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo a Esme. Hablaba de Bella como si fuera basura. Advirtiéndola de que tuviera cuidado con sus hijos. Una chica que vivía sola y de la que apenas se sabía nada, no era una buena compañía. Seguro que trataría de echar el anzuelo a algún chico de buena posición liándolo con algún embarazo sorpresa. Desde luego ella ya había advertido a su hijo, Mike, que se mantuviera alejado de esa muchacha. ¡Já! Si ella supiera los pensamientos de su queridísimo hijo…

De todas formas, él se encargaría de que Mike no se acercara a "su Bella". ¡Un momento!, ¿desde cuándo es "su Bella"? Tenía que admitirlo, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que él creía. Y su sentido de posesión era irrefrenable. Sí, la quería… No, era más que eso… la amaba. Incondicionalmente la amaba, habían bastado solo unas pocas semanas para poner su mundo boca abajo. Y lo mejor de todo era que él estaba feliz.

Jasper estaba malhumorado; le había costado mucho trabajo tranquilizar a Esme. Era increíble el sentimiento que ésta había desarrollado hacia Bella. Casi no la conocía, es cierto que habían coincidido un par de veces en la tienda, pero sólo cruzaron palabras de cortesía. Esme era así. Toda bondad, amor y desprendimiento hacia las personas que amaba. Y a Bella la amaba mucho.

Se sentaron todos juntos. Bella entre Alice y Edward, un poco apretados en el banco, pero no es como si eso importara mucho. Al contrario, éste último estaba encantado. Su cercanía, sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… "_Edward, contrólate, me estás poniendo nervioso"._ Le advirtió Jasper en su mente. Tenía razón, se tenía que controlar. Pero sobre todo tenía que buscar el modo y la ocasión para hablar con ella. Pensar detenidamente cómo le contaría todo. ¿Y si ella huye asustada? ¿Y si no quiere estar con un monstruo como él? ¿Y si…? "_Por Dios, Edward. Te juro que si no te calmas voy y te golpeo. No puedo lidiar con tantos altibajos. Céntrate y decídete de una vez por todas"_. Jasper se removía incómodo en su lugar. Sin querer estaba contagiando su inquietud al resto de la familia. Bella observaba ese intercambio de miradas y expresiones tomando nota mentalmente.

—¡No me llamaste! —Le dijo Edward, un poco más rudamente de lo que hubiese querido.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Si cuando me diste el número no te hubieras ido tan rápido, te habría podido decir que no tengo teléfono.

—¿Cómo que no tienes teléfono, te refieres a móvil?

—Teléfono en general.

—Pero todo el mundo tiene teléfono —dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Pues yo no. —Hubo un momento de silencio—. No me lo puedo permitir.

Edward estaba asombrado. No esperaba esas palabras de ella. Eso significaba que ella tenía apuros económicos. Él se encargaría de arreglarlo.

—Puedo comprarte uno —dijo contento.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—Ni mucho menos, claro que no. No me hace falta, de verdad no lo necesito.

—No me importaría —aseguró él—, al contrario, estaría encantado.

Bella no salía de su asombro. Alice ya le había dado muestras de su generosidad, pero no esperaba de él ese ofrecimiento. Sabía que ellos eran ricos, un teléfono no supondría mella alguna para su economía, pero no obstante, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos. Bueno, en realidad a recibir nada, así que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran y murmuró unas tímidas gracias. Esperaba que él la hubiera oído.

Esa semana transcurrió como cabía esperar. Lluvia, clases, coger leña en el bosque… Cuando Alice vio a Bella internándose en él, montó todo un operativo entre Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Justo cuando ella, hacha en mano, se disponía a empezar su búsqueda, aparecieron ellos cuatro haciéndose los encontradizos con excusas de lo más irrisorias. Por supuesto Emmett estaba feliz de hacer un poco de ejercicio y poder demostrar sus habilidades. Sus hermanos ayudaron a cortar y apilar los troncos en un lateral de la casa. Alice entretuvo en el interior a Bella (ésta no podía ver con qué rapidez se hacía el trabajo), mientras la convencía de organizar una tarde de chicas. Lo pasarían bien le aseguraba, además Esme deseaba verla otra vez, le hizo pucheritos y Bella se dio por vencida. En realidad, nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Solo puso una condición: tendría que esperar unos días, ya se había comprometido con Jacob en pasar un día con él y sus amigos y no lo iba a cancelar. Alice aceptó, aunque no muy convencida.

Cuando Edward supo de la excursión de Bella, no era el hombre más feliz precisamente. Sabía de la naturaleza de los Quileutes (hombres lobo) y del Tratado que habían firmado con ellos. Los límites de su territorio estaban bien demarcados. La Push estaba fuera de su alcance. Resultado: Bella estaría sola.

—¿De verdad tienes que ir allí mañana? —Estaban en casa de él—. Hará un día lluvioso. No creo que sea buena idea ir a la playa.

—Sabes que se lo prometí. Si está mal el tiempo, nos refugiaremos en casa de Emily, no sería la primera vez.

Bella no entendía la insistencia de él. Cualquiera pensaría que le molestaba que fuera allí. Desde luego, ella hubiera preferido quedarse aquí en su compañía. Le gustaba los ratos que pasaban juntos en clase, en la cafetería, o cuando venía a su casa para seguir con el trabajo que tenían que hacer juntos. Había una conexión especial. Desde luego, había notado ciertas peculiaridades comunes en todos los Cullen: piel muy blanca y fría, ojos que no siempre tenían el mismo color, rapidez en sus movimientos, una comunicación especial entre ellos y la sensación de que siempre iban un paso por delante de ella.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que la respuesta la encontraría ese fin de semana en la Push.

En efecto, amaneció lluvioso, gris y frío. Nada nuevo. Ya la esperaban cuando llegó. Emily lo tenía todo preparado. Habían despejado el salón para que todos cupiesen.

La cocina era un caos. Gracias que Bella se las apañaba bien y pudo echar una mano. Esos chicos tenían un hambre voraz. Hubo chuletas, costillas (mucha carne y poca verdura, para su gusto) y todos los refrescos que quisieron. Ella había preparado dos tartas, una de manzana y otra de arándanos. Las devoraron.

Emily le preguntó a Bella sobre su amistad con los Cullen, parecía estar muy interesada en que le contara detalles. Jacob también se sumó a la charla y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban todos sentados haciendo comentarios al respecto. Sin saber cómo, la conversación derivó a la relación de ellos y los Cullen. Mejor dicho, la nula relación.

Ya había anochecido y le zumbaba la cabeza con leyendas de "hombres lobo"; "fríos" que atacaban el poblado; "chupadores de sangre" y acuerdos entre ambos bandos. Ellos no los atacarían si estos últimos respetaban la vida humana. ¡Vaya locura!

Durmió mal, su mente no paraba de imaginar escenarios donde mujeres y niños eran atacados. Criaturas insensibles les drenaban la sangre, mientras Jacob… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿JACOB?... Se despertó alterada, parecía todo tan real. Jacob luchando contra… ¿EDWARD? Se quedó por un momento sin respirar.

—¡Pero qué demonios! Es sólo un sueño, ¿no? —habló en voz alta. Como si alguien pudiera contestarla.

Pero sí había alguien, Edward. Fuera, vigilando su sueño, temiendo y anhelando porque ella supiera toda la verdad.

Bella fue a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, esperaba que eso le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Pero cuando cogió la botella del refrigerador, algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza y recordó _"blanco, frio… duro"_. De pronto todo encajó: ¡LOS CULLEN ERAN LOS FRÍOS! Empezó a reír sin control, puro nerviosismo.

—Ellos son… —. No podía hablar, una risa histérica se había apoderado de ella.

Edward, en el exterior de la casa, la escuchaba decir palabras sin sentido alguno. Pero en la mente de Bella empezaron a encajar todas las piezas y desde luego ella no estaba loca. Desde luego no diría nada. Pero tenía que demostrarles que no les temía. Según el tratado, ellos respetaban a los humanos, lo que significaba que no se alimentaban de ellos si no de animales.

—Puedo vivir con eso —dijo otra vez en voz alta—. No me importa.

Había tomado su decisión, unas recientes y otras no tanto. No importaba lo que fueran los Cullen, ella los quería.

Era una verdad incuestionable: estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

Mientras, en el silencio de la noche, había un vampiro desesperado que no sabía el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

Alice sí era consciente de la decisión de Bella. Aunque Edward se empeñaba en asegurar que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, la tinta empleada era indeleble.

—Bella… Bellita… mañana ¡TARDE DE CHICAS! Y no quiero excusas —gritó la pequeña de los Cullen—. No necesitas traerte nada. Tengo de todo.

—Bueno, Alice, por lo menos mis cosas de higiene personal, mi pijama, mi…

—No —la cortó—, ya te he dicho que tengo de todo. Si quieres sólo tu cepillo de dientes.

—Eso, Alice, me presento en tu casa a pasar toda la tarde y…

—Toda la noche —la interrumpió emocionada—. No lo olvides.

—Sí, toda la noche y lo único que llevo es un cepillo de dientes. ¡Oh! Perdón, ¿puedo llevar la pasta dental? —dijo con sus cejas levantadas.

—No seas sarcástica Bella, no es lo tuyo —acusó Alice cruzándose de brazos—. Puedes traerla.

—Por cierto, había pensado hacer una tarta de manzana. Me sale muy rica.

Bella se hizo la inocente. Quería ver la reacción de su amiga. Y desde luego no la defraudó. Alice puso los ojos como platos.

—No es necesario que te molestes, de verdad, Esme ha comprado muchas cosas que te gustarán. Además nosotros tenemos otros horarios de comida, seguro que para cuando tú vengas nosotros ya hemos comido.

_Sí, claro,_ pensó Bella, _otros gustos y otro horario._

Estaba nerviosa. No era la primera vez que iba a casa de Edward, por supuesto, pero de unos días para acá, él estaba como distinto. Bueno, no distinto, más bien nervioso. Hacía el amago de querer hablar con ella a solas pero siempre había alguna interrupción. Era frustrante. En el Instituto igual, o Newton invitándola constantemente a ir a algún sitio, a lo que ella siempre educadamente se negaba, o Alice con un loco plan.

Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones. Moría por hablar con ella en privado. Esperaba que esta tarde tuviera algún momento libre, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones, con Alice rondando a su alrededor sería misión imposible. Bueno, a unas malas… la raptaría. Decidido.

—Oh Bella, mira este color, es precioso para tu piel —Alice estaba eufórica de tenerla entre sus manos—. Rose, ¿verdad que se ve genial?

Ésta última no es que se mostrara muy entusiasmada, pero tenía que reconocer que Bella tenía una bonita figura y una melena espectacular. Por supuesto no era tan guapa como ella, pero bueno, para ser una humana no estaba mal.

—Sí, el azul la favorece, dale a probar ese vestido. Sus hombros resaltarán.

Tenía unos finos tirantes dejando la mayor parte de su espalda descubierta. Ya llevaba más de tres horas con ellas. ¡Es que no se cansaban nunca! La habían bañado, exfoliado, depilado, puesto todas las cremas imaginables en su cuerpo y pelo. Se había probado pantalones, camisas, zapatos y no sé cuantas cosas más. Esme le había subido unos emparedados de jamón y queso que estaban deliciosos. Pero se negaba a probarse ese vestido.

—No me pienso poner ese vestido —dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho—. Y no me vais a convencer.

—Venga Bella no te pongas difícil. Es un vestido precioso. Se verá espectacular en ti. Mira —dijo Alice moviéndolo—, es divino. Mi hermano babeará cuando te vea.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente.

—Pues lo tiene —insistió—. No me gustan las prendas con la espalda al aire.

—¿Por qué? —Rose estaba intrigada.

—Motivos personales.

—¡¿Motivos personales?! Bella hablamos de una prenda. Te lo pregunto otra vez, ¿por qué?

Sabía que estaba acorralada. Ellas esperaban una respuesta. No podía dar excusas. Nunca había mentido bien.

—Tengo… mar… marcas en mi espalda. —Su voz apenas era un susurro.

Todos los habitantes de la casa se quedaron parados. La habían escuchado, ellos con su oído tan desarrollado no podían evitar oírla. Edward quería subir y confortarla, pero Esme le retuvo.

—Bella no puede ser —apostilló Alice—, te he visto en la bañera.

—He procurado que no se viera. —Tenía ganas de llorar, sus ojos picaban.

Jasper, como empático que era, estaba sintiendo el dolor de ella. _No puedo soportarlo, tengo que salir de aquí_. Todos estaban asombrados, ninguno esperaba algo así, tan fuerte.

Esme tocó la puerta.

—Chicas, ¿puedo pasar? —No esperó respuesta.

—Déjanos ayudarte —Alice intentaba animarla. No había sido su intención molestarla. De hecho ella era la primera sorprendida.

—Chicas, ¿me dejáis un momento con Bella?

Quedaron ellas dos solas y en silencio. Esme veía el sufrimiento de Bella en sus ojos. Sentía un afecto especial por esa muchachita tan valiente. Deseaba acogerla entre sus brazos y de alguna forma consolarla.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella, intentando controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir—. Lo he estropeado todo.

—Cariño, no has estropeado nada. Es imposible. ¿Puedo abrazarte? —Esme no quería incomodarla. Así que cuando vio la expresión de ella, no necesitó más para acercarse y enjugar sus lágrimas.

—Hija —Bella alzó su cabeza, nunca nadie la había llamado de ese modo—, te haría bien desahogarte, echar fuera ese dolor, te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Déjame ver tus cicatrices, por favor.

Y Bella cedió. Esme la rodeó, sin soltar sus manos. Si hubiera podido empalidecer lo hubiera hecho. Se veían relativamente recientes. Aún estaban enrojecidas, parecía que alguien la hubiera dado de latigazos.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo en el piso de abajo, alguien había roto la televisión. Podía imaginar quién era el autor.

—Mi niña. —Si Esme hubiera podido llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo—. Te deben molestar, ¿verdad? —Bella asintió con la cabeza— deja que Carlisle te ayude.

—No creo que se pueda hacer mucho, ya me he acostumbrado a esa sensación de tirantez.

—Estoy segura de que podrá aliviarte algo. Tiene muchos años de ejercicio en su profesión y ha visto de todo.

—Está bien.

Todos en la casa estaban emocionados. Nunca hubieran imaginado que Bella, esa chica tan dulce y amable hubiera pasado por algo tan fuerte. Esto explicaba muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento retraído con la gente que la rodeaba.

Carlisle entró en el dormitorio con su maletín de primeros auxilios. Con la dulzura que era innata en él, le habló y ayudó a que se relajara. Examinó su espalda. Comprobó que en efecto estaban muy frescas todavía. Sin duda a ella le costaba trabajo untarse algún tipo de crema en esa zona.

—Cariño, tranquila. No es grave. Quiero que Esme te aplique esta loción con un ligero masaje. Calmará la irritación y sensación de tirantez que ahora tienes. —Él hablaba tiernamente, no había pena en sus ojos. Odiaba dar pena a los demás—. Pero a partir de hoy, te la pondrás diariamente. Te ayudaremos. Tranquila.

Salió dejándolas solas. _"Edward. Ella está bien. Con el paso del tiempo sus cicatrices desaparecerán casi por completo. Lo sabes como yo. Cálmate, ella es tan dulce…"_ y sus pensamientos tomaron otros derroteros. Edward se prometió que quién la había golpeado pagaría por ello.

—Cariño, así… recuéstate sobre mi hombro.

Esme echó en la palma de su mano un poco de la loción que Carlisle le había dado. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, la extendió sobre su temblorosa espalda; masajeó en suaves círculos, haciendo hincapié en las zonas más afectadas. Volcando todo el amor de madre que no pudo dar al hijo que perdió

Bella le contó de la falta de sus padres; de cómo fue encontrada con apenas una semana de vida en un callejón mientras su madre, drogadicta y más cosas, agonizaba por una sobredosis cerca de ella. De su desconocido padre. De las familias que nunca quisieron tomarla en adopción, por temor de que llevara en sus genes la debilidad de ella. De los amigos que nunca tuvo. De los orfanatos que recorrió. Del hombre que la acosaba para que cediera a sus antojos. De la paliza que recibió cuando estuvo a punto de forzarla…

La casa estaba sumida en un sepulcral silencio.

Y de pronto Bella se rompió. Y lloró. Lloró por los abrazos que nunca tuvo. Por los besos de buenos días que nunca sintió. Por esa mano que cepilla tu pelo… que toca tu frente, que te reconforta. Llora porque fueron otras, frías y duras pero acogedoras como un nido de terciopelo, las que han envuelto su corazón en un calor desconocido para ella.

Y siente. Siente cómo Esme la abraza. Como si fuera su tabla de salvación. La alegría y el alivio de haber encontrado algo perdido en el tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás. El alma de su hijo.

A partir de este momento se inicia una comunicación especial entre ellas: Madre e hija.

La vampira cuyo cuerpo quedó estancado en el pasado, siente cómo los espasmos la recorren en su deseo de querer llorar. Pero no. No llora.

Ríen. Sin control, histéricamente. La comprensión llegó a ellas. ¡Son madre e hija! La comunión de dos almas que se reconocen. Un ciclo que se cierra.

Edward no pudo soportarlo más. Irrumpió en la habitación y arrancando a Bella de los brazos de su madre, la abrazó, derramando sobre ella todo el amor que sentía y que hasta ahora había callado.

Jasper no pudo controlar más los sentimientos que recorrían a todos.

Una ola de felicidad barrió Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este relato está dedicado a tres personas. Mi esposo, que con paciencia franciscana soporta esta locura mía. Pauli Aguilar,"evil twin" y mi hacedora personal de milagros. Y en último lugar, pero no menos importante, a Titi Cullen, un "estuchito de monerías" muy particular.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Aviso: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capítulos Dos**_

—Bella, sabes que es inútil que discutas conmigo. No voy a decirte nada.

Alice estaba plantada en mitad de mi habitación. Sus manos en la cadera, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en mí. Lo había decidido y nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Pero es que no entiendo para qué necesito toda esta ropa y…

—El que no lo entiendas no significa que no la necesites —gruñó intranquila—. No te pongas difícil, es una tarea inútil.

Se echó a reír. Se sabía ganadora de esta batalla.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde su confesión en casa de los Cullen. No estaba arrepentida de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Al contrario, se notaba más ligera. El hecho de que las circunstancias de su vida ya no fueran un secreto, la aliviaba. Claro que eso era sólo con ellos, porque con el resto de la gente, ella seguía tan hermética como siempre.

Otra cuestión era La Push. Había estado una vez más allí. Jacob siempre era encantador con ella. Su simpatía era arrolladora. Y ahora con más motivos.

Leah.

No hablaba de otra cosa. Lo guapa y maravillosa que era… tan lista… tan atenta… tan amable…

Bella tuvo que cortarlo en sus divagaciones más de una vez. ¡Qué pesado! Aunque lo entendía perfectamente. Ella no estaba mucho mejor que él. Su mente volaba una y otra vez hacia Edward.

Desde el abrazo de aquel día, se habían vuelto inseparables. No habían cruzado muchas palabras sobre sus sentimientos, pero ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—_Bella, sé que es pronto. Llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero… tengo la sensación de que todo me ha traído hasta aquí, a tu lado, junto a ti. ¿Querrás hacerme el inmenso honor de ser mi novia?_

—_¿De verdad quieres que yo sea tu novia? No soy nadie… no soy…_

—_Isabella, tú eres mi vida. No hay nada que desee más que pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado._

—_Sí, Edward. Y será para siempre. Te amo._

—_Para siempre. Te amo Bella._

La vida de Edward giraba en torno a su novia. ¡Qué bien suena "mi novia"! Pensaba una y otra vez. Se sentaban juntos en las clases que tenían comunes y en las demás la acompañaba hasta la puerta. No eran de muchas demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero siempre iban cogidos de la mano y él besaba su frente con una devoción conmovedora.

_¡Hey! ¡Cullen y Swan juntos! No sé que habrá visto él en ella. ¡Es tan vulgar! No entiendo cómo la soporta. Yo valgo mil veces más._

Cada vez que Edward oía estos pensamientos, una sonrisa sarcástica se instalaba en su rosto. _Ilusos._

Alice seguía esperando.

—¿Piensas seguir soñando con mi hermano o seguimos con lo nuestro? —Su perfecta ceja izquierda levantada, mientras la miraba pícaramente.

Era vergonzoso ser tan evidente.

—No sé de que hablas —mintió descaradamente—. Pensaba sobre cual conjunto escoger.

—Ya, seguro. Y qué, ¿te decidiste?

—Tengo dudas. ¡Cómo no sé a dónde voy a ir…!

_Te tengo acorralada_, pensó Bella.

—No hay problema, déjate guiar por mí. De todas formas ya he visto que te va a encantar.

No había forma de sorprenderla.

—Además, ¿quién ha dicho nada de ir a algún sitio especial? Estoy renovando tu armario y sé que todas estas cosas te van a gustar —razonó muy convencida.

—Pero…

—Y a Edward se le va a caer la mandíbula cuando te vea.

Alice dijo la frase mágica. A Bella se le encendieron los ojos, mientras un rubor cubría su cara.

—¿Tú crees? No sé, algunas de estas prendas son un poco excesivas. No es mucho mi estilo, quizás no le guste tanto como tú piensas.

La miró con la esperanza de que cambiara de idea. Pero cuando vio el rostro de Alice cruzado por una mueca de dolor, sintió remordimientos por insistir tanto.

—¿Dudas de mí? Yo nunca te obligaría a ponerte algo que no te favoreciera —dijo de forma lastimera.

—¡Oh, Alice, perdóname! Claro que no. Confío en ti y lo sabes. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto —declaró mientras señalaba con la mano lo que estaba extendido sobre su cama y al pié de ésta.

Habían sido muy generosos con ella. A Edward le faltó tiempo para comprarle el último modelo de teléfono móvil. Le enfermaba pensar que ella estuviera incomunicada en su casa. Aunque él vigilara fuera. También quiso contratarle una línea fija, pero ahí ella se negó en redondo. No quería su nombre en ningún contrato, tenía miedo que su antiguo agresor pudiera de alguna forma localizarla. Y si aceptó el móvil fue porque se puso a nombre de él.

Desde entonces Esme la llamaba a diario. Le preguntaba por sus clases, si necesitaba llenar la despensa, incluso una tarde se presentó en su casa para charlar y tomar un té.

—Bella, cariño, he comprado estas pastas y pensé que las podíamos acompañar con un té.

Se rió al recordarlo. Por supuesto, sólo ella merendó.

Era sorprendente cómo Bella se había adaptado a todos ellos. Sólo en la cafetería del instituto mantenían su farsa sobre la comida. Ella lo había aceptado de una forma totalmente normal. Sí es cierto que les hizo un montón de preguntas, sobre todo para descartar mitos y leyendas. Pero cuando su curiosidad se vio en parte satisfecha, no volvió a cuestionarles. Cuando se sintieran a gusto con ella, seguro que le contarían sobre la vida de cada uno y las circunstancias que les llevaron a ser lo que eran hoy.

—Está bien amiga. Sabía que no sería fácil. Déjame guardarlo todo, mi hermano está a punto de llegar —canturreó, danzando de un lugar a otro.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando la puerta fue duramente golpeada.

—¡Bellitaaaaa!

Emmett. Bella lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—Pasa, está abierto.

Entró como un huracán cogiéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿No estás contenta de verme? —susurró haciendo un puchero.

Edward estaba detrás de él. Nervioso por si le hacía daño.

—Déjala en el suelo. La vas a lastimar —gruñó, mientras la envolvía en un tierno abrazo—. Hola mi amor, ¿estás bien?

—Hermanito, no eres divertido.

El resto del día pasó de forma amena. El tiempo parecía volar cuando estaban juntos.

Los Cullen habían planeado estar dos o tres días cazando. Naturalmente no se iban todos, Edward se hubiera dejado morir de inanición antes que dejar sola. Lo había retrasado tanto como había podido, pero sus ojeras violáceas y ojos negros lo delataban. Tenía que alimentarse. Ya era bastante peligroso estar al lado ella para encima sumarle su sed.

Tenían los coches preparados. Todo el equipo necesario para una acampada. Había que cubrir las apariencias.

Una vez llegados a su destino, las distintas parejas se separarían. Lo hacían siempre, cazar era algo íntimo que raramente compartían con los demás.

En la casa se quedaron Emmett y Rosalie con el ruego de parte de Edward de cuidar y vigilar a Bella.

Le había costado un mundo despedirse de ella. Las veces anteriores se había limitado a una breve escapada, justo lo que duraba su sueño. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Le hizo mil recomendaciones, súplicas y ruegos para que fuera prudente y juiciosa. Nada de correr riesgos innecesarios.

Ella se limitó a escuchar y dejarle hablar hasta que decidió callarlo.

—Amor, voy a estar bien. Tendré conectado el teléfono. Y además están tus hermanos aquí. De verdad, ve tranquilo, te estaré esperando.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, lo besó con fuerza. Sus manos en la nuca de él, dando pequeños tirones a su suave pelo. Sentía cómo la apretaba contra su pecho, descansando una mano en su espalda baja, mientras la otra acunaba su cara.

—Dejo mi corazón contigo. Por favor, cuídalo —susurró con voz ronca.

Y se fueron.

No estaba tranquilo. Le había pedido a Alice que revisara el futuro de Bella una y otra vez. El resultado era siempre el mismo.

—Edward, ella va a estar bien. No hay ninguna amenaza, todo está tranquilo —declaró por cuarta vez—. Eres muy sobreprotector. Te saldrán canas.

Jasper apenas podía contener la risa.

—Sí, ríete. Me gustaría saber qué harías si estuvieras en mi situación. Es que… no estoy tranquilo. Alice, te importaría mirar…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Se había quedado solo.

—¡Dichosa psíquica! —refunfuñó por lo bajo, mientras se iba en busca de su alimento.

Bella se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien cerrado. Ventanas y puerta aseguradas. Se sentía rara. Sólo hacía unas horas que se habían ido y aunque Edward la telefoneó en tres ocasiones, tenía un extraño desasosiego.

_¡Por Dios, me estoy volviendo paranoica!_

La mañana amaneció nublada.

_¡Vaya novedad!___pensó. Se hizo un rápido desayuno (no tenía apetito) y después de dos horas de labores domésticas se dispuso a anotar las compras que necesitaba hacer.

Pasaría primero a ver a Rosalie y a Emmett, más que nada para que fueran testigos de que se encontraba bien y de una sola pieza. Sabía que Edward les pediría informes. No pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Aunque mejor llamarlos a mitad de camino, no quería encontrarlos "ocupados". Lo pensó de nuevo… no, no los avisaría. Emmett se merecía que le dieran a probar de su propia medicina. Siempre andaba intentando sorprenderlos en alguna situación comprometida. Claro que de no haber sido por la habilidad de Edward de leer la mente, habrían sido pillados más de una vez.

Aparcó en el frontal de la casa y subió los pocos escalones que había para tocar el timbre.

—Está abierto —gritaron desde el interior.

Bella entró mirando a un lado y otro para descubrir a Emmett sentado en el suelo viendo su programa favorito de deportes.

—Buenos días, ¿estás solo? —preguntó revisando la estancia.

—Hola Bella. Sí. Rose ha ido al pueblo para recoger unos recambios. No ha querido esperar para que yo la acompañe. ¿Necesitas algo? —dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—No, está todo bien. Pero si llama Edward dile que me has visto en buenas condiciones físicas.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Así lo haré —respondió, uniéndose a sus risas.

—Me marcho. Nos vemos.

Iba repasando mentalmente las cosas que necesitaba comprar. No se había acordado de coger la lista, lo que significaba que se olvidaría algo. Volvió la vista a su bolso, comprobando no haber dejado en casa, también, su teléfono. A Edward le daría un ataque de pánico si llamaba y no contestaba.

Al volver la curva vio a lo lejos dos coches aparcados a ambos lados de la carretera.

Reconoció uno, era el de Rosalie.

_¿Qué hace ahí parado? _El otro vehículo no lo había visto nunca. Un hombre se estaba bajando de él. Otro sujeto, seguramente compañero del primero tenía a Rose aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta del coche.

_Pero, ¿qué demonios está pasando?_ Bella fue frenando a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Algo no iba bien. Paró a unos pocos metros, mientras abría su puerta de forma vacilante.

—¡Rose! —llamó— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Nada.

El tipo que la tenía sujeta, volvió la cabeza hacia ella, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Hey! Tenemos compañía, John. Esa es para ti.

—Has tenido suerte, Royce, no tendrás que compartir —replicó el aludido.

Bella estaba aún al lado de su camioneta. Había cerrado la puerta y ese hombre se acercaba a ella. Ya era demasiado tarde para coger algo con que defenderse. Tenía que pensar y hacerlo rápido.

Rosalie estaba paralizada. Su mente había retrocedido en el tiempo. Muchos años atrás, cuando todavía era humana.

_¡Aquí está mi Rose!_

Esa voz. Esas manos. Ese nombre: Royce.

Otra vez era de noche. Hacía frío. Su prometido con el grupo de amigos, todos borrachos.

_¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_

Su cuerpo quería moverse, ella era fuerte ahora… pero esas manos.

—Vamos, preciosa, enséñame que llevas debajo.

El tal Royce empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mirándola lascivamente.

—Muéstrate para mí.

Bella estaba asustada. No veía la manera de detenerlo. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, buscaba algo, un palo, una rama, lo que fuera que pudiera ayudarla, cuando sintió que la agarraban fuertemente por el brazo.

—Me encantan las castañas. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir un rato. No te resistas —susurró en su oído mientras la golpeaba su fétido aliento.

Simuló que se dejaba hacer, permitiendo que la apartara de la cuneta, adentrándose unos metros en la espesura del bosque.

De algo le iban a servir sus años de orfanato. Había aprendido a defenderse y aunque no tuviera una "técnica muy depurada", desde luego era efectiva.

De forma ruda, con una mano la sujetó del cuello, intentando meter la otra debajo de su blusa.

_Grave error, te tengo._

Bella aprovechó ese momento para propinar un fuerte rodillazo en los genitales del desgraciado. En el momento que éste se inclinó hacia delante aullando de dolor le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz. Se tambaleó algo mareado, mientras comenzaba a tener una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

—¡Maldita zorra! —aulló, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Sabía que tenía sólo una oportunidad. Y corrió dispuesta a coger a Rose y salir de allí disparadas.

Royce no se podía creer su buena suerte. Ella era preciosa y además no le estaba dando problemas. A veces las tías se ponían imposibles, gritaban, forcejeaban intentando salir corriendo. Pero ésta no. La iba a disfrutar a conciencia.

—¡Pero qué demonios…!

Algo se había colgado en su espalda, mejor dicho alguien. Tiraba dolorosamente de su pelo a la par que unos dedos se le metían en los ojos.

—¡John! —gritó desesperadamente—. ¿Dónde estás, maldito inútil?

Intentó quitarse a la sucia ramera de encima. No se lo podía creer.

¿Qué mierda había pasado? Oía a su amigo quejarse mientras que después de un hábil movimiento logró arrojarla contra el terreno. Le dio una patada en el estómago, pero ignoraba lo dura y resistente que era ella.

Bella sintió escaparse el aire de sus pulmones. Le saldría un buen cardenal. Cogió en sus manos un puñado de tierra e incorporándose lo más rápidamente que pudo, se lanzó contra su agresor y abriendo sus manos en la cara de él, lo dejó momentáneamente ciego.

Aún sin poder respirar bien del todo y con un fuerte dolor en su costado (se había golpeado con una piedra al caer), cogió a Rose de la mano y tirando de ella, huyeron de allí.

No había tiempo para volver a los coches. John con paso incierto se dirigía hacia ellas. Sólo quedaba una salida.

Adentrarse en el bosque.

La caza iba bien. Alice disfrutaba de esos momentos a solas con su marido. Cuando estaban todos juntos en la casa era imposible. Aquí, en mitad de la nada, se sentían más unidos que en ningún lugar.

Estaban satisfechos, todos sus "apetitos" habían sido saciados.

No lo vio venir. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos mientras su mente las buscaba. Inmediatamente Jasper la rodeó con sus brazos susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Mi amor, calma.

—No puede ser —dijo con voz agónica—, no las veo, no están.

—¿Quiénes, Alice? ¿A quién no puedes ver?

Tomó aliento, como si lo necesitase para hablar.

—A Rose y Bella. Han desaparecido.

Edward se había alimentado con desesperación. Cada pieza que cobró apenas duraron unos minutos en sus manos. Sabía que debía tener su sed bajo control, y Bella, con su exquisito aroma se lo ponía muy difícil. Gracias que tantos años de autocontrol le estaban ayudando, no se lo habría perdonado jamás si ella sufriera algún daño.

_Seguro que Bella está bien… pero preguntaré._

Sabía la cara que iba a poner Alice, pero no importaba.

Un tono… dos tonos… Nada. Pensó que quizás no había cobertura, por lo que se acercó más a la zona donde estaban ellos. Tampoco. Se puso nervioso, se suponía que ella tendría que ver la decisión de él de llamarla.

De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar. No había dado el segundo aviso cuando ya le estaba recriminando.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no contestabas antes? —demandó bruscamente.

No estaba preparado para lo que iba a oír.

—Cálmate amigo, Alice ha tenido una visión. Ha perdido a…

—¿Una visión? ¿Qué visión? ¿A quién ha perdido, a Bella? —Su voz era un grito—. ¡Háblame, maldita sea!

Inconscientemente, echó a correr hacia Forks.

—Edward, hermano —Alice sollozaba—. No puedo ver ni a Rose ni a Bella. He llamado a Carlisle y se dirigen hacia allí. Él piensa que quizás han traspasado la frontera del tratado. Puede ser una explicación.

—¿Habéis avisado a Emmett?

—No. Piensa que si el motivo es ese, Emmett sólo empeorará las cosas. Se volverá loco buscándolas. Estamos yendo para allá. Estarán bien. Ten fe.

_¿Fe?_ Hacía tiempo que él dejó de tenerla.

Corría. Corría y arrastraba a Rose. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no podía pararse a averiguarlo. Temía que en cualquier momento aparecieran esos dos tipos y… no, no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

—Rose, por favor, reacciona. Háblame —rogó extenuada por la carrera—. Te necesito.

Se movía como una autómata, por inercia. Sentía que una mano la agarraba con fuerza, obligándola a no quedarse quieta. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otra época… con otras personas.

Percibió un olor diferente. Seguían en el bosque, pero algo había cambiado. Un aroma distinto, desagradable y nauseabundo las envolvía. Un efluvio a… lobo.

Por un breve segundo sus instintos de vampiro se pusieron en alerta.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Salidos de la nada, Bella vio que las rodeaban. Dos enormes lobos. De un tamaño que era imposible admitir. Tenían sus bocas abiertas, enseñando unos amenazadores colmillos, mientras con sus patas delanteras levantaban gran cantidad de tierra.

—Bella.

Se giró lentamente, apretando a Rose contra su cuerpo.

La voz de Sam era clara y fuerte. Estaban en su terreno. Una humana y un vampiro. Una amiga y un enemigo. La elección estaba hecha.

—Suéltala y ven hacia mí.

¡Un huracán! Es lo que pensó Emmett pegando un salto del sofá donde estaba tirado.

—¡¿Queréis matarme de un susto?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! —gritó mientras veía la puerta principal fuera de las bisagras.

Habían llegado prácticamente todos al mismo tiempo. Nunca habían corrido tan rápido y con una angustia tan grande. Carlisle les dijo, antes de entrar en la casa, que él hablaría con Emmett. No sería fácil. Todos tendrían que emplearse a fondo para poder sujetarlo cuando supiera la noticia.

—¡¿Qué mi Rose ha desaparecido?! ¿Con Bella? Vamos, ¿dónde está la cámara oculta?

—Emmett, escúchame. ¡Escuchadme todos! —Se hizo el silencio. Cuando Carlisle empleaba ese tono, quedaba claro quién era el jefe de familia—. Ignoramos qué les ha podido pasar. No quiero que nadie entre en el territorio de los Quileutes. Y no seremos nosotros los que rompamos el tratado.

—¡Carlisle! —siseó Edward—. No me pidas que me quede sin hacer nada. No lo haré.

—Yo no he dicho que no hagamos nada. Este es el plan…

La angustia en los rostros de los Cullen era palpable. En un minuto estaban listos. Encontraron los dos coches aparcados en la cuneta.

_Esto no pinta bien._ _Nadie se llevaría a Rose contra su voluntad, bueno, a no ser que fuera…_ Edward le dirigió una mirada agónica a Alice.

—Ni lo pienses. Ellas están bien. Bella es fuerte, seguro hay una explicación lógica para todo esto. —Repetía también para sí.

Emmett estaba como ausente. Sólo murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

Examinaron a fondo los vehículos. No había señales de violencia. Jasper detectó huellas recientes de neumáticos en el otro arcén. El efluvio de otras dos personas aún permanecía alrededor del coche de Rose.

—Reconozco el olor de ellas. Pero los otros dos…

—Quienes fueran, está claro que se han marchado —aseguró Esme—, sigamos el rastro de ellas. Parece adentrarse en el bosque.

A pocos metros de allí, vieron ramas quebradas y tierra revuelta.

_Parece que ha habido un forcejeo, una pelea. Si le ha pasado algo…_

_Ten esperanza, Edward, estarán bien._ Alice no dejaba de darle ánimos mentalmente. Veía cómo estaba Emmett y no quería angustiarlo más.

La habitación era pequeña y acogedora, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Emily le había ofrecido algo de comer, así como ropa para cambiar sus camisas dañadas en el ataque.

Bella tuvo que usar todos sus recursos persuasorios para convencer a Sam de lo que les había pasado. Pero él, como jefe de la manada, mandó rastrear la zona, comprobando que era cierto lo que contaban y asegurándose de paso de que los dos tipejos hubiesen huido.

No fue fácil llegar a La Push, hacía demasiado tiempo que un vampiro no pisaba sus tierras y las leyendas que todos conocían no ayudaban a que el ambiente se calmase. Sam las llevó a su propia casa, el único sitio donde podían estar.

La actitud de Rosalie seguía siendo la misma, una ausencia casi total. Y aunque no parecía peligrosa, no por ello iban a bajar la guardia, cuánto antes se fuera, mejor. La única solución que quedaba pasaba por llamar al jefe del clan Cullen.

—Emily, no quiero que estés con ellas dentro. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar si…

—Vamos Sam —alegó su esposa—, es Bella.

—Sí, pero la otra es una criatura letal. Si te ataca, no tendrás tiempo de nada.

Sin hacer caso de sus palabras, se dirigió a la cocina.

—Va a ser una larga noche —murmuró con voz apenas audible.

Rosalie seguía estando casi en otro mundo, le llegaban pequeños retazos de conversaciones. Intentaba hablar, moverse por sí misma, pero algo que no podía definir la tenía atrapada. Sabía casi con seguridad dónde se encontraba y eso la paralizaba aún más.

—Cullen —habló por teléfono Sam.

Se sobresaltaron cuando el móvil sonó. Tomándolo inmediatamente, se preparó.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen. ¿Con quién hablo? —Su voz era contenida.

—Sam Uley. Usted sabe quién soy —dijo de forma contundente.

Todos estaban expectantes.

—¿Están Bella y mi hija Rose con vosotros?

—Sí. Están en mi casa y se encuentran bien. Bueno, Bella un poco magullada, pero nada de importancia. Quiero que venga usted a por ellas.

Edward le hizo señas a su padre, él lo acompañaría. Pero como si Sam lo hubiese adivinado añadió: "Usted y su esposa, nadie más".

Llegaron a un acuerdo, irían hasta la frontera que delimitaba su territorio, y una vez allí, serían escoltados hasta el poblado.

Alice estaba desolada, se sentía inútil al no poder ver cómo se desarrollaría todo. Jasper, como buen estratega, intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de solucionar el conflicto, pero todas las posibles soluciones pasaban por entrar en territorio enemigo y por nada del mundo pondría a su esposa en peligro.

Emmett… no era él.

Y a Edward sólo lo detenía el temor de que las cosas empeorasen.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio acordado, Carlisle y Esme avanzaron hasta llegar a la altura de Sam. No era necesario hacer presentaciones ni hablar de nada, todo estaba claro. Cuánto antes acabaran, más tranquilos estarían todos.

_Edward, hijo, cálmate. Las traeremos con nosotros. Vigila a Emmett. Me preocupa._

Y tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia su familia, se marcharon.

El poblado estaba inquieto, aunque conocían la reputación del Dr. Cullen y su esposa, no podían evitar una cierta inquietud por su presencia.

La llegada fue silenciosa y rápida. Sólo querían acabar lo más rápido posible. Cuando entraron a la habitación donde ellas estaban, se sorprendieron de la mirada fuerte y decidida de Bella. Tenía agarrada a Rose como si la vida le fuera en ello. No fue hasta que Carlisle se acercó a ella lentamente y con voz suave pidiéndole permiso para examinarla, que aflojó un poco su agarre.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó con voz temerosa.

—Tranquila Bella, está bien. Deseando verte, no le permitieron venir. Tener aquí a tres vampiros es todo un reto. —Le guiñó un ojo tratando de relajar la situación—. Permíteme que me encargue de Rose.

—Claro, ella está bien, bueno la verdad es que no ha hablado desde que nos atacaron. No sé qué le pasa —explicó mientras dejaba que Carlisle cogiera a su hija.

Esme estaba inmóvil en la puerta. La escena que tenía ante sus ojos, la conmovía, con cuidado se acercó, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para acogerla en su regazo.

Bella levantó la vista hacia ella, sobraban las palabras. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un dulce y amoroso abrazo.

Carlisle examinó primero a Rose, obviamente no tenía ningún daño físico. Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Sí respondía al sonido de sus voces, pero de forma lenta. Estaba claro que algo la perturbaba. No pronunciaba palabra alguna, aunque no rechazaba el contacto de otra persona. Le habló de forma suave, despacio, contándole lo que iban a hacer a continuación para que nada pudiera asustarla.

Después, fue el turno de Bella. Tenía un fuerte golpe en un costado que ya empezaba a tomar color. Afortunadamente ningún órgano interno estaba lastimado. Dos siglos de ejercer su profesión, le habían conferido ciertas habilidades junto con las propias de su naturaleza. Arañazos y rasguños cruzaban su cuello y escote. Sacó de su maletín todo lo necesario para curarla. Dio un profundo suspiro.

—Hija, esto te va a escocer un poco, pero tengo que desinfectar la zona —explicó mientras actuaba de forma rápida y eficaz.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Yo no sabía dónde estábamos, sólo pensaba en correr y ponernos a salvo. Lamento si he causado problemas con los…

—Bella, ni una palabra más —dijo de forma contundente Esme—. Has salvado a mi hija. ¡Mis dos hijas se han salvado! No hay nada que decir.

No podía articular más palabras, tenía la voz rota.

—Hija, Esme tiene razón. Estamos en deuda contigo.

Sam y Emily, estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación. Conmovidos ante lo que veían. Sin duda, había muchas historias que se daban por ciertas y que habría que replantearse. Tendría una larga charla con la manada y con los ancianos del Consejo.

Se despidieron. Carlisle le agradeció el haber cuidado de su familia y que el tratado siguiera vigente. Bella abrazó a Emily, asegurándole que volverían a verse y le tendió la mano a Sam, quién le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

Esme cogió en sus brazos a Bella, mientras Carlisle hacía lo mismo con Rose. Y los cuatro emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia dónde esperaban el resto del clan.

Todos ellos estaban desesperados. No es que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, un par de horas quizás, pero la espera era demoledora.

_Estamos cerca, hijo. Ya casi llegamos. Están bien, tranquilos._

Sus hermanos vieron el cambio en el semblante de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? Dime, ¿ya vienen? —Alice no podía parar de moverse—. ¡Dinos algo!

—Están cerca. Están todos bien.

No podía apenas hablar de lo ansioso que estaba.

—¡Rose! —El grito desgarrador de Emmett los dejó inmóviles.

—¡Ayudadme! —La petición de Edward les cogió por sorpresa—. ¡No puedo con él!

Era casi imposible sujetar a Emmett, Jasper y Alice tuvieron que usar todas sus fuerzas. Estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Mírame, hermano! Mírame —rogaba Edward mientras le sujetaba con ahínco la cara—. Ya están aquí. En un minuto llegarán. Está bien, ella está bien.

Justo en ese momento oyeron la lastimosa voz de Rose.

—¡Emm…!

Carlisle la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

—¡Hijo, tranquilo! Tu esposa está bien. No la hicieron daño. —Le susurró con voz calmada—. Aquí está.

Rose y Emmett cruzaron sus miradas. Angustia, dolor, desamparo. Su encuentro tuvo la fuerza de colisión de dos almas perdidas en el tiempo y que de nuevo se reencuentran.

En un parpadeo y cogidos de la mano, se perdieron en la montaña.

Bella, aún se encontraba en los brazos de Esme. ¡Había sido todo tan rápido! Pero al instante siguiente fueron otros los que la rodearon. Otro aroma, tan amado por ella, el que penetraba en sus fosas nasales e invadía sus sentidos. Edward.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! Mi amor. —Si hubiera podido llorar…— Bella.

—Ya pasó. Estamos juntos. Sabes que soy una chica dura. ¡Mi novio es un vampiro! —No podía evitar el temblor de su voz.

Quería consolarlo, abrazarlo, fundirse en su cuerpo. Sabía lo sobreprotector que era, por lo que esta situación habría sido un calvario para él… para los dos.

—Bella, yo…

—No hables. No me digas nada. —Le cortó mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Estaba aturdido. Había estado tan preocupado. Si a ella le hubiese pasado algo…

—Edward. —Le susurró—. No pienses, no sufras.

—Pero yo… si tú… me muero. —La agonía lo invadía.

—Calla —demandó Bella.

—¿Qué?

—¡Bésame! Calla y bésame.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que su llegada a Forks le iba a traer tanta felicidad.

Su vida se había ido llenando de cosas buenas y maravillosas. Cierto que había fantasmas del pasado que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer. Pero ahora ya no estaba sola. Junto con su familia, se enfrentarían a lo que el futuro les deparase. En este momento sólo importaban ellos dos.

—Amor, quiero llevarte a un sitio muy especial para mí. Sólo yo lo conozco y quiero compartirlo contigo. —Le dijo Edward radiante de felicidad y deseoso de que ella viera ese prado tan especial que él un día descubrió.

—¿Un sitio secreto? —Respondió Bella de forma juguetona.

—Sí. Además lucirá el Sol —explicó con una seductora sonrisa.

—¡Vámonos, me convenciste! Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, planes para después del verano…

Y cogiéndola de improviso, saltaron por la ventana de su habitación, rodeados de un halo de felicidad, mientras se dirigían a su particular paraíso.

Ya habría tiempo mañana de preocuparse por el futuro.

**Fin**


End file.
